Never Stopped Loving You
by kurthummelss
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson broke up 3 years ago and haven't spoken since. What happens when Blaine applies for a job at Kurt's fashion magazine? AU Future Fic  Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is an AU story that's been in my head forever and I decided to write it. It's a Klaine story but Santana will be sprinkled around inside of it. The summary is that Kurt and Blaine broke up three years ago but what happens when Blaine applies to work at Kurt's magazine.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review with thoughts and feedback.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee**

It had been three years since the day. The day he left him behind. When it all became too much, the rare phone calls, the irritated tones, the mismatched schedules.

It became too much and they decided to take a break just until everything was sorted out. It ended up taking 3 years, 3 whole years without the person you love.

Blaine Anderson had regretted that day for 3 years now when he let the one he loved walk away. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel had fallen in love in high school and when Kurt left to New York for college things got difficult. At first it was fine there were frequent Skype calls and text messages but still a longing for each other in person.

When vacations came around everything was amazing it was like they'd been together the entire time they were apart. Everything was looking up until the vacation ended.

There started to be less calls and messages because of various excuses on both parts. Soon they only contacted once or twice a week and could both see the relationship struggling.

Then came the second visit, where Kurt had come back to Lima for his dad's anniversary. The coffee shop was where it happened, the coffee shop that Blaine could never walk back into again.

They could feel that something had changed between them, that comfortable nature was gone and was replaced with angry tension. They both knew what they wanted to say but no one said it, instead mindlessly chatting about the weather and school. Blaine decided enough was enough and brought it up saying "I think we should take a break".

Kurt's eyes shot upwards as he gazed at the boy he fell in love with uttering those words. "D-Did I do something wrong is I-it because I", Kurt began to ramble with uncontrollable tears streaming down his face.

"No Kurt absolutely not!", Blaine assured rushing to his side, "I just feel like you should live your life in New York without me holding you back! Be free to enjoy yourself without having to worry about me".

"Blaine don't ever think you hold me back!", Kurt exclaimed covering his hand with his eyes to catch the falling tears.

"Kurt it would be best for the both of us", Blaine told Kurt his eyes glassy, "I love you but I think it would be best if just for a little while we take a break at least until I finish high school".

"Fine Blaine, we can take a break but remember that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you", Kurt said crying freely now.

"I know and I won't stop loving you either Kurt", Blaine answered kissing Kurt's tear stained cheek. Kurt got up and left to his car wiping his cheeks delicately as he drove off.

That was the day Blaine Anderson had regretted every day for three years. It had been three years since he'd last spoken to Kurt and it pained him to realize he didn't even know where Kurt was anymore. It pained him even more to know that he still loved Kurt Hummel.

Blaine Anderson was a struggling writer in Chicago who taught music classes as a job. He enjoyed spending time with kids even with his low salary. It paid the bills but Blaine's real passion was writing.

Writing was what got him through the days without Kurt. He would write everything songs, poems, stories and articles but no one wanted to buy anything. He was also told to go work at a magazine or something and "get some experience" if he wanted to join a major book publishing or editing company.

As the five year old walked out Blaine sighed, he loved the kids but teaching music wasn't what he wanted to do for all his life. He began strumming random chords on his guitar when Sam Evans walked in.

Sam was one of Blaine's closest friends who founded the shop with him. They met in high school and had a rocky friendship at the start but soon developed into a strong bond.

"Hey man what's with all the sighing?", Sam asked siting down in the chair next to Blaine.

"I'm tired of teaching music, my passion is writing!", Blaine exclaimed angrily strumming his guitar.

"Then your gonna love this dude!", Sam replied grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket, "It's an application for a magazine! All those big shots say to get some experience writing and editing and now's your chance!".

"Sam! This is amaz-", Blaine trailed off looking down at the form, "Sam this job is for Runway".

"So?", Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Runway is a fashion magazine in _Paris!_", Blaine explained, "I can't move to Paris it's too far away and what would you do at the shop!".

"Don't worry Cedes said she's fine to take a break from her tour for the singing lessons and I'll do the other instruments!", Sam answered smiling.

Blaine placed the application back into Sam's hands "Thanks man but I don't know fashion and it's too far away".

"Don't give me that excuse Anderson! I know Kurt taught you about fashion when you were together and-", Sam stopped realizing what he said and stared at his lap uncomfortably. Blaine jaw tightened and his eyes grew intense at the mention of Kurt.

He knew Sam was right, the opportunity of working for a magazine like Runway could get him into any publishing company in the world. It was just that fashion reminded him of Kurt and that awful day.

"Look Blaine this is an amazing opportunity and I can't just let you pass it up because of-", Sam started when Blaine silenced him.

"I'll do it", Blaine interrupted a small smile on his face. Sam grinned and passed Blaine a pen to start filling out the application. The application was for a paid internship in Paris, France. The internship was for a year and if you were good you could possibly get a job out of the internship.

Blaine smiled thinking of Paris, he had saved money for a long time in case he got a job and had to move so housing wasn't an issue for him. As Blaine filled out every requirement he wondered who he'd be working for when he got there. "Hopefully someone sane", Blaine mumbled to himself chuckling.

"Santana! Did we finalize on that cover yet?", Kurt Hummel editor of Runway magazine asked his assistant Santana Lopez.

"Well we've got around 4 people lined up but we need to decided porcelain", Santana answered marching into the room "You also need to look over the internship applications, remember to chose wisely porcelain this person is gonna be around for an entire _year". _

Kurt smirked at the girl as she walked out of the door and sat at her desk. It had been 2 years since Kurt had started working Runway magazine. He'd started off as an intern and made it all the way up to editor. It took a lot of hard work and determination but Kurt made it. He decided to hire Santana as an assistant because of their growing bond since high school.

Kurt looked down at the applications on his desk, knowing he had to choose no more than three for the final interview. Kurt looked through the various application and had chosen two people that he knew weren't just pathetic, desperate fans who only wanted a job at Runway just to read and look around all day.

Kurt filed through a few more when he saw a name that sparked his interest "Blaine Anderson". Kurt gasped at the page in front of him wondering if it was Blaine,_ his _Blaine.

The Blaine he'd fallen in love with years ago and never stopped loving, the Blaine whose words at the Lima Bean crushed Kurt's heart three years ago. Kurt shook his head to himself repeating in his head, "There can always be more than one Blaine Anderson". Kurt finalized his three people and sent them off to Santana who would send out the letters confirming the interview.

As Santana looked over the names she smirked as she saw "Blaine Anderson". "Porcelain can't believe that there's more than one Blaine Anderson in the world and if he does he's in denial", Santana thought to herself. Santana knew that Kurt had never gotten over Blaine, even with all the dates she'd set him up on over the years. "Runway's about to get really interesting", Santana thought smirking to herself as she began to type the letters.

**Follow me on Tumblr: kurt hummel is love .tumblr .com without the spaces.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the response I got from the last chapter! I was truly overwhelmed from all the emails I got! **

**Thanks to: gleekinpink, IkindahaveathingforDarren, CeredwenFlame, mylullabyedelwiess, maddy, stephkneee, naleybrucasjeytonforever, Cassiopeia's Lounge, 20eKUraN11, sestshipper13, JadedKael, cocimel, DCCCLover, kellylouise potter, Prinsessa, for Reviews/Alerts/Favorites.**

**I will probably update this story every week either Friday or Saturday but it should definetly be updated every week.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review with thoughts and feedback!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee **

_Dear Blaine Anderson,_

_You have been chosen for an interview for the previously applied internship. The Interview will be exactly a week from today at Runway headquarters in Paris, France. _

_The internship will be decided based off the interview and will be chosen after each applicant is specifically studied. _

_Congratulations,_

_Runway headquarters_

Blaine gasped as he looked at his phone screen in front of him. He'd made it. He was getting an interview at Runway magazine, an opportunity that was once and a lifetime.

Blaine stood shocked when Mercedes and Sam ran into the shop door.

"Hey dude what's-", Sam stopped when he saw Blaine's expression, "Man what's wrong?".

"I got it", Blaine murmured. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other both confused at Blaine's odd actions.

"I got an interview at Runway magazine! I have a shot at getting the job!", Blaine yelled as Mercedes and Sam ran over to hug the small man.

"Blaine I'm so proud of you!", Mercedes exclaimed as she hugged him even tighter. Blaine grinned hugging both of them tightly as they jumped around laughing in a tight embrace. Blaine felt the happiest he had in 3 years and the feeling was _amazing. _

Blaine knew that Paris was a big city but he hadn't expected this. There were cars whizzing around everywhere and different things to look at on every street. Paris was one of the most beautiful places Blaine had ever been in. Just driving around in his tiny little taxi he saw so much of the city. In only half an hour he had driven past the Eiffel Tower, twirled around the Arch de Triumph and seen more history than anything he could've ever imagined.

"Paris is a magical wonderland", a voice in Blaine's head said. Blaine remembered who'd told him that, he remembered it very clearly. It had been Kurt who told Blaine all about Paris and how one day he would visit there.

Kurt described every inch of Paris to Blaine, telling him where to go and what to see. As Blaine drove around the city he wondered what Kurt would say about it now.

"Santana!", Kurt called walking to her desk. "When are the interns coming in?".

"Tomorrow, so be ready", Santana warned typing furiously onto the computer. Kurt sighed usually the interview always went a certain way. The applicants were good but didn't have much writing or management skills. Without these it would be hard to manage a job at Runway so they usually didn't last.

"Remember porcelain three applicants and one position", Santana warned again, "Don't chose some bitchy girl again, I have to train them after all".

"Don't worry Satan", Kurt smirked, "You can take down a bitchy girl any day". Santana smiled as she typed at her computer. Kurt walked back into his office and relaxed into his chair. He turned his chair around and gazed at the Eiffel Tower in the background of his window view.

He remembered back in high school when he vowed he would come here and fall in love with the city. He told Blaine about how Paris was a magical wonderland and one day he would go there and see everything.

He planned every sight he wanted to see and everything he wanted to do. Kurt sighed and looked at the city below him. "Everything was so simple back then", Kurt sighed turning around to get back to work.

Blaine rushed quickly into the nearest café on the side of the street. He hadn't realized how fast Parisians were when the drove. Blaine ordered a coffee and croissant and leaned back against the wall a wave of fatigue rushing over him.

While he was sightseeing he'd forgotten of the six-hour flight with a time change. As his coffee was made Blaine glanced outside of the café and gasped. "It couldn't be could it? No way it can't", Blaine said to himself as he stared at the man standing outside of the coffee shop. Standing outside of the coffee shop gazing at the menu list was no other than Kurt Hummel.

Kurt stood outside of the nearest café looking over their menu. He needed to escape the office world for a bit and whenever he needed this he always went to a café. They were so quaint and Kurt could get a cup of coffee, sit in a secluded area and just relax.

As Kurt looked inside to see if there was a long line he noticed someone staring at him. Kurt squinted his eyes at the man staring at him until he realized something. "Curly hair, gorgeous hazel eyes that's Blaine!", Kurt said to himself. Kurt quickly turned away and began to walk down the street.

"Kurt Hummel you are crazy why would Blaine be in Paris?", Kurt asked himself as he quickly walked down the street. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and walked briskly back to his office trying to keep himself from freaking out. "Kurt you don't know where Blaine is remember?", Kurt murmured to himself quietly as he entered Runway. "It's probably just the stress making me go a bit crazy", Kurt concluded as he got into the elevator.

Blaine sighed as the man abruptly walked away after looking straight at him. Blaine sighed as he sat down with his coffee, wondering what he'd just seen. He knew it was Kurt he had the same dark hair, the same face and the same eyes. Blaine couldn't describe how beautiful Kurt's eyes were but they were one in a million. No one else had eyes like that, eyes that looked like exploding stars in pools of crystal blue.

Blaine just shook his head telling himself, "It's just the jet lag, you're just tired" as he drank his coffee and kept it in his head as he walked to his small apartment.

The next day was Blaine's interview at Runway. Blaine walked nervously to the building adjusting his bowtie as he walked into the elevator. This was it, this was the moment that could change Blaine's life forever.

Blaine took a deep breath as he stepped into the glossy white reception area. He felt odd and out of place surrounded by glamorous people rushing around he reception area.

"Hobbit?", Santana called. Blaine smiled recognizing the snarky voice calling him his old high school nickname.

"Santana didn't think I'd see you working here?", Blaine answered walking over to the Latino.

"You'd be surprised who works here", Santana answered mischievously, "Come on your interview is this way, don't be surprised by all the suits and heels it's all smoke and mirrors".

Blaine nodded and gulped as he walked into Santana's office and took a seat in an empty chair.

"The interview will be over soon just sit and relax until they're done", Santana told him. Blaine sat awkwardly in his chair looking around the office before asking, "So…. are you with anyone at the moment?".

Santana smiled and answered, "I'm with Brittany she's a model now, she works around the world".

"That's amazing Santana", Blaine answered giving her a small smile. Santana grinned back before answering her phone, "Hey, Yeah the next one's here are your ready? Great".

"You can go in, Good luck Hobbit", Santana told Blaine smirking. Blaine took a deep breath as he walked in the glass door leading to the opportunity of a lifetime.

"We'll be in touch", Kurt told the girl walking out of his office. He mentally sighed, another hidden fan trying to work at the magazine. Kurt called Santana to let the next one in and braced himself for what could come. As the door opened Kurt felt his jaw drop open.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

**Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr (link in my profile)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just wanna say I really love writing this! All of my thoughts just come and explode on the pages and it's really fun to write. **

**I'm sorry if these updates are done really late (or early in the morning) depending where you live except I must get this up on Fridays and I always write this on Friday nights and at very unusual times so yeah. **

**Thank you to EmeraldCild, x-sexxie-serendipity, MyAnagramStartsHere, inari92, hermioniecantdraw, Pava1970, Janto-Klaine Shipperx for Reviewing/Alerting! **

**Thank you for reading and please Review!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee**

"_Blaine?"_

"_Kurt?"_

"_Wh-What are you doing here?"_

"I-I applied for the assistant- is that why I saw you yesterday? I mean I thought I saw you but wow", Blaine answered stuttering. He couldn't believe it, Kurt, _His_ Kurt was the man he was applying to work for.

He wanted to walk out of the door and out of the city. He couldn't work for Kurt seeing his face every day would just remind him of what he'd let go of, and would fill his heart with regrets. "So…you're the editor of Runway?".

"I am and I think I did see you yesterday", Kurt replied slowly. He could barely function what was happeneing at this moment. Sure when Kurt had saw the application he thought there may be a slight possibility that Blaine would be there but he had pushed that thought away afraid of it.

Kurt was afraid of the thought of Blaine _his_ Blaine showing up. Kurt was trying to stay calm as the man he had tried to forget about for 3 years stood in front of him. How could Kurt hire him, how could he stand to see that beautiful face that he walked away from and not regret that day. "And you write?"

"Uh yeah, well I've always had a passion for writing you know that but I needed some more expirenece, so that led me to Runway", Blaine answered siting in the chair awkwardly.

"Well you had a very interesting application", Kurt commented sitting back in his chair after overcoming the initial shock. "Come on Kurt treat this like a real applicant not the man you're still in love with", Kurt told himself as he sat in his seat.

This wasn't Blaine the wonderful, amazing, talented, loving man he was in love with but another applicant, applying for a job and Runway. "So what made you interested in working at Runway?"

"Well honestly I need more writing expirence in professional worklplaces. This magazine is so famous that it could give me enough personal expiriecne to go into any place in the writing field", Blaine answered honestly. He couldn't lie to Kurt, it wouldn't feel right even for a job interview. You can't lie to the ones you love no matter what the cause.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's raw honesty. He could tell how much Blaine wanted his job and he was geniuinly interested in working at the magazing unlike the other girls. "Well Blaine we'll be in touch", Kurt reached out to shake Blaines hand. As they shook hands they both felt something.

A spark ignited inside both of them as the shook hands. Kurt blushed scarlet red as Blaine began to walk to the door

. "Do it now Blaine, It's now or never", Blaine thought as he mustered up the courage to as, "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his computer "Yes Blaine".

"Would you like to get some coffee tomorrow to catch up?", Blaine rambled, "I mean if that's ok since I'm l-like and applicant-"

Kurt only smiled and said, "That would be amazing Blaine".

"Hey hobbit", Santana said as Blaine walked out of Kurt's office his smile lighting up his entire face.

"Yes Santana?", Blaine asked before walking out of the door.

"Do you want to go to lunch with me?", Santana asked gathering her coat and purse. Blaine nodded as Santana led him out of the room. "

So why did you ask me to lunch?", Blaine asked as they walked down the noisy Paris street.

"Well I have two reasons, one you were smiling out of that interview way to hard and two I usually go with Kurt but he's busy", Santana admitted as they walked along the streets.

Blaine nodded "So where are we going for lunch".

"Well when I meant lunch I really meant ice cream", Santana admitted walking briskly.

"You left work for ice cream?', Blaine asked raising his eyebrows.

"No not just ice cream this is the best ice cream place in all of Paris", Santana told him as they arrived at a small café setting with a small green tent.

After both ordering French vanilla ice cream they sat down too eat it surrounded by the loud Parisians.

"So hobbit how was the interview", Santana asked beginning to eat her ice cream.

"Well it was…good I couldn't believe that Kurt was the editor and I'm still-", Blaine began as he ate his ice cream but stopped when he saw Santana's smirk. "You knew!".

Santana laughed at his shocked expression as she answered, "Yes I knew, Kurt hired me once he got editor and we've been friends ever since".

"Oh well the interview was fine and we're meeting up for coffee tomorrow", Blaine told her noncahalontlay.

Santana's jaw dropped and she stopped eating her ice cream suddenly. "You are both so not over each other!", Santana exclaimed. Blaine tried to interject but Santana went on "I knew it! I knew you were both still hoplessly in love!", She continued happily.

"Look Santana we're not dating just catching up", Blaine explained, "It's been three years we've changed".

Santana only rolled her eyes at his denial and asked, "So where are you living?".

"A small apartment about fifteen minutes form here why?", Blaine asked.

"Because I'm about to offer you something you're not going to want to give up", Santana said forcefully, "You're moving in with me".

Blaine shook his head, "Santana I can't just impose on you like that".

"Look hobbit Britt's away a lot and I need company other than my TV", Santana explained.

"You're not gonna let me say no are you?", Blaine asked smiling.

"Absolutely not", Santana ansewerd returning the smile. Santana returned to Runway giving Blaine her keys to move his stuff in her apartment.

As Santana set her stuff down she was greeted to a distressed Kurt. "Come on porcelain I know you're not totally in denial you knew that there was a possibility that hobbit would be the one you're interviewing", She said as she walked into his office.

"I know Santana it's just he's soo….", Kurt trailed off into his own thoughts as he stared at the paper in front of him. It was the applicants names all lined up in a row.

"Come on Kurt he's perfect, we both know he's organized and punctual!", Santana told him as he contemplated who to hire, "And now he tells us he writes! He's perfect!".

"Blaine's always been a writer", Kurt mused quietly.

_-4 years earlier-_

"_Blaine what are you doing", Kurt asked one night over a skype conversation. _

"_Writing something", Blaine answered quietly as his pen moved swiftly across the paper. Kurt smiled at Blaine's determined look in his eye as he furiously wrote into the notebook in fron of him._

"_When did you start writing", Kurt asked raisng and eyebrow._

"_A few months ago", Blaine replied, "I'm working on something really good and I'm really excited about it"_

"_Can I hear it?", Kurt asked him. _

"_Soon honey, soon", Blaine answered looking up at the screen smiling. _

"Well Kurt he's much better than any cray fashion fan so I say let's go with him", Santana told him taking a seat.

"But San I can't do this everyday, I can't see him everyday and not prevent my heart from going crazy!", Kurt exclaimed. Every time he saw Blaine he could feel himself falling even more in love.

Every time he gazed into those eyes he felt himself getting lost in them, loosing all train of focus and thought. He couldn't face this every day, he couldn't do it. It had taken him three years to just try to forget about Blaine and evey day somehow he'd slip into Kurt's thoughts.

If Blaine was there working for him every day it would be much worse. Kurt would have to control his undying feelings of love for the other man to maintain a professional relationship with him. Kurt knew he was the most capable candidate and was best suited for the job but everyday would be a war.

His love for Blaine would have to be pushed asaide at the office. This was Runway and Kurt hadn't let personal feelings affect his work before and it wouldn't start now. "You know what San I can do this!", Kurt exclaimed, "I may still love Blaine but at least at the office we will have a completely professional relationship".

Santana internally rolled her eyes at Kurt's complete denial but only said, "So he got in?"

"Yes. Blaine Anderson my new assistant. You can go and make the call!", Kurt exclaimed.

Santana sat down at her desk and called Blaine's number. "Hobbit! Guess who starts working for Runway Monday morning!", She exclaimed laughing at Blaine's hysteric screaming in the background.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the really late update but I was at dinner with some guests. This is a really long A/N but worth reading because it affects the story. I'm not 100% about this chapter maybe because it's a bit of an exposition chapter but the story's going to get more interesting over the next few chapters!**

**I would also like to say that everything on Paris in this story is based solely on personal expirence form when I went there so some details may be a bit fuzzy but I hope that it paints a decent picture of the beautiful city!**

**I would also just like to note that this story is going to take a long time progressing and Klaine will take a while to get together since I'm not planning a smooth ride for them ;)**

**Thank you to marbletai, Miss Napier, eagleshorty2011, The Korean Filipino, nibblesrbetter, HFaith Marshall, lotr14, jadekisses8, Sophia-Martielli, PsychoKilla2013, violetcreams,Orpheuscrew, starstrukkxxx, for alerting this story and to Harlequin Bears and Maddy whose reviews made me smile!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Glee**

Santana smirked as she hung up the phone on Blaine a plan forming in her head. She knew that if Kurt and Blaine spent more time together that thee year gap would immediately go away. She knew what she had to do to get them to meet with each other unintentionally.

"All I have to do is to get Kurt to the apartment", She thought as she walked into Kurt's office.

"Damn! Kurt I forgot those model interviews at the apartment and I have to got get Britt!", Santana exclaimed angrily.

"Oh my god! We need those for the formatting tomorrow!", Kurt responded looking up from his computer.

"I know! Is it possible that you could get them?", She asked sheepishly looking at her feet. Santana cracked a small smile as she looked down. Her plan was working perfectly at this point.

"Santana! I have this plan to send to production that I need at least an hour to work on and….", Kurt rambled before Santana interrupted.

"In an hour's fine! Just pick them up and we can sort them out tomorrow or something", She replied as she walked out of the office.

She heard Kurt mumble ok as she walked out of the office. Santana smirked at her brilliant idea. She knew that if Kurt and Blaine spent more time together that they would instantly admit their feelings, so she made sure that would happen.

Since she would be getting Brittany it gave Kurt and Blaine at least an hour together to rekindle their romance. Santana smiled as she collected her stuff knowing her plan was absolutely flawless.

Kurt walked through the cold Paris air tightening his scarf on the way to Santana's apartment. As he got in the elevator and made it to the apartment he knocked on the door. Santana had said there was a renovator at her apartment that would open the door to let him in.

Kurt knocked again growing inpatient as he waited for someone to open the door. As he began to knock again the door opened causing Kurt's jaw to drop. Standing in the doorway was a wet Blaine with a towel draped around his midsection.

"Sorry for making you wait- Oh hi Kurt", Blaine said suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Um hey", Kurt replied feeling his checks grow hot at the sight in front of him. There in only a towel was Blaine, his perfect body right in Kurt's view. Kurt rubbed his neck feeling it grow hot as Blaine continued to stand in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?", Blaine asked smiling a bit as he saw Kurt beginning to blush.

"I could ask you the same question!", Kurt answered blushing even deeper as he tried to control his eyes from leering at Blaine.

"Well come in and let me get dressed", Blaine told him as he walked back into the room to put on clothes. Kurt sighed as he flopped onto Santana's couch realizing how ridiculous he was acting. His check were bright red all because of Blaine.

Kurt felt like he was back in high school, still blushing over the same guy. "Come on Kurt, he's your friend and assistant remember professional relationship", Kurt told himself as he waited for Blaine.

Kurt tried to push aside those images of Blaine's naked torso but they stayed in his mind no matter how hard he tried. He managed to compose himself as Blaine walked back into the room fully clothed.

"So why are you here exactly?", Blaine asked as he sat down next to Kurt on the couch.

"Well Santana left some interviews here that we need for this month's issue so I came to pic them up…you live with Santana?", Kurt trailed on trying to avoid looking into Blaine's perfect hazel eyes.

"Well she asked me today ad my old apartment was pretty bad and this is great so I agreed", Blaine responded. Kurt nodded and they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes neither of them knowing what to say.

"Well I-I should go get the interviews", Kurt said walking into Santana's room.

Blaine sighed not knowing what to say to Kurt when he came back into the room. Since I have loved you for three years was out of the question Blaine decided to go with his gut.

"Hey Kurt, Um it's kinda late and I don't have any dinner and you really know Paris so I was wondering if you would want to go somewhere tonight", Blaine rambled on letting his words trial off staring at his feet.

"I would love to come to dinner with you Blaine", Kurt replied with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine walked silently down the busy streets of Paris trying to find a restaurant.

"So where do you think we should go?", Blaine asked.

"Well I know this really good Italian Place a few blocks away if you don't mind the walk", Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and followed Kurt as he crossed the busy street.

"So how did you become editor of Runway!", Blaine asked as they walked briskly across the Parisian bridges.

"Well I started off as an intern like you and I worked really hard for two years until I finally got it!", Kurt exclaimed as the entered a crowded street.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they began to walk down a busy street and lead him through the various people. Blaine felt his heart leap as they walked down the street hand in hand it reminded him just like the old times in Lima.

"_Blaine hurry up we're going to be late for the show!", Kurt whispered as Blaine dug through his wallet._

"_Kurt I need my gel to survive! And I have the money just give me another second….", Blaine told him as he continued to rummage through his wallet._

_After a few minutes Kurt grew impatient and reached into his back pocket puling out the money. Kurt slammed the money on the table and grabbed the gel. He puled Blaine out of the door by the hand and down the street._

"_Aww Kurt you didn't need to do that!", Blaine smiled as Kurt rushed them to his car. _

"_You are soo lucky I love you Blaine", Kurt told him as they reached his car. Blaine only laid a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek in response._

Kurt continued to hold Blaine's hand after they were past the crowded street. The feeling of Blaine's hand in his was so amazing and it reminded him of old times. He felt a spark as their hands connected and the spark continued as they walked down the many blocks. As they finally reached the street corner with the restaurant Blaine smiled noticing that Kurt's hand hadn't left his as they entered the restaurant. They got a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant until they saw someone familiar.

"Rachel what are you doing in Paris?", Kurt said shocked as he looked at the table next to him.

**Happy Belated Klaineversary!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This is also an important A/N and it related to updating during the next few weeks.**

**So next week I'm going on vacation and I'll be really busy. I doubt I will update next Friday but probably a Wednesday or a Thursday so that you guys still get an update! The week after next there will not be an update since I'll be away and barely have time to write so I please remember that when the date comes up : ).**

**Yeah this chapter has some characters that will cause some Klaine issues and I'll explain further at the bottom.**

**Thank you to Murgy31, frm93, Nessa1390, tortorm, 0QueenOfTheDarkness0, swedenloveniff, everHermione, Louise815,animefreak1713, swagmadMaddy for alerting and Willow ,Maddy ,and HarlequinBears for reviewing! **

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"_Rachel what are you doing in Paris?", Kurt said shocked as he looked at the table next to him._

Rachel sighed and pulled down her black sunglasses from her eyes. "Dammit", she whispered to herself as Kurt walked over.

"Hello Kurt! What a surprise to see you at this exact restaurant in Paris! What a-", Rachel said plastering a fake smile on her face until Kurt interrupted her.

"Rachel you may be on Broadway but you can't act your way through this one", Kurt sighed taking a seat next to her.

"Well I-is that….Blaine?", Rachel asked as she looked over to Kurt's table.

Kurt sighed and nodded his head, "Yes Blaine my new assistant who I was having a lovely diner with until I saw you here!"

"Wait hold on! You're dating Blaine! No wonder Bridgette called me!", Rachel exclaimed happily, "When did you get back together?".

"Wait….what!", Kurt exclaimed, 'Bridgette called you?". Bridgette was Kurt's coworker and rival ever since the internship days.

Kurt and Bridgette were both chosen to be interns and both wanted the editor position. They always tried to out do each other whenever there was a task to do. Eventually Kurt was offered the position was Bridgette was shipped off to formatting, vowing that one day she would be the editor of Runway.

"Yeah! Bridgette told me she saw you very red after an interview with an assistant so I came to give you some guidance and tell-", Rachel stopped glaring into Kurt's eyes.

'Oh my god! It's Blaine! Blaine's the intern! You love Blaine! You're dating your assistant!", Rachel began to scream until Kurt reached over the table and clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Rachel shut up and let me talk!", Kurt told her removing his hand. "Look I'm not dating Blaine, he's just my assistant there's nothing to worry about!", Kurt told her as he sat back in his seat.

"Oh well I also have some very private issues I have to discuss with you but we can talk about that later in private", Rachel commented taking a sip of her drink.

"And before I forget how did you know I was here?", Kurt asked. Rachel knew he loved this restaurant but she wouldn't know where it was, she'd only been to Paris twice.

"Oh well I called Santana who sounded awfully tired by the way and she told me that she left to get Brittany and that you probably took Blaine to your favorite restaurant, so I asked for directions and I ended up here", Rachel answered. Kurt sighed as Rachel began to retell her Broadway stories. Kurt tuned her out and looked back over at Blaine, who was talking to a mysterious guy.

Blaine sighed as Kurt walked over to Rachel and sat down. He was so unsure of his feelings for Kurt and it was killing him inside. Every time he looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes he felt like he was going to a point of no return.

As Blaine watched Kurt and Rachel speak he sighed again remembering he was now working for Kurt. They couldn't be together it could cost both of their jobs. "Excuse me sir?", A tall brown haired waiter asked, "Would you like to order?".

"Uh…sure", Blaine responded looking over at Kurt to see if he was still talking to Rachel.

"Wanna wait for you boyfriend over there?", the waiter asked noticing Blaine's gaze.

"Oh no we're not dating, we work together", Blaine answered quickly.

"Wow! I would guess someone like you would be snatched up by now!", the waiter told him smiling. Blaine gave a shy smile in response to the waiter. He seemed nice but a bit odd in other ways and was very forward with his feelings. After a short conversation with the waiter Blaine had learned that his name was Sebastian and he was also an American.

"So, since you're not with anyone…I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night", Sebastian asked smirking. Blaine sat with his mouth wide open in shock at the man siting before him.

They had only been having a conversation for a few minutes and he wanted to go on a date already. Blaine wasn't used to people begin this forward with their feelings, and it was shocking towards him.

Blaine also began to think about Kurt who had left a few minutes earlier telling Blaine he would call him later that night. Blaine knew that they couldn't be together because of the work environment. He didn't want to jeopardize anyone's job, especially Kurt's since he meant so much to him. "I would love to", Blaine replied with a quick smile.

"Okay Rachel we're home now what's this personal business we need to discuss", Kurt said as he walked into his apartment and sat on the couch.

"Well number one I'm divorcing Finn, and number two you are hopelessly in love with Blaine -", Rachel began talking very quickly.

"Wait hold up Rachel!", Kurt exclaimed his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline; "You're divorcing Finn!".

Rachel sighed and leaned back into the couch "Yes I am".

"But why! I visited three months ago and everything was perfect!", Kurt exclaimed.

"Well I'm here to just escape and take my mind off of it, I haven't decided yet but I am thinking about it", Rachel explained. Kurt only could look at his close friend while she verbally debated divorcing Finn. Three years ago Rachel was all he had during his breakup with Blaine.

_Rach! We're over I-I don't know what to do", Kurt cried into his hands as Rachel rubbed his back. Kurt had just returned from Lima and had been an emotional wreck ever since. _

"_Kurt you are a strong, independent, fabulous person", Rachel told him quietly, "You will flourish because of all of that not because of Blaine"._

_Kurt sniffled and looked up at her, "I love you Rachel, and whenever you need me I promise I'll be there", Kurt told her. _

_The two friends hugged knowing they would always be there for each other._

Kurt had promised that he would always be there for Rachel and Kurt Hummel never broke a promise.

"Rach everything will be fine trust me", Kurt said quietly rubbing circles on her back.

Rachel nodded before saying "Kurt listen I know that you haven't gotten over Blaine, I can see it in your eyes", Rachel said as Kurt nodded, "But you have to maintain a professional relationship or Runway is over, I know you love Blaine but I think that you need to focus on work! Relationships within companies never work and you know that! Entirely it's your decision Kurt, but please choose wisely!".

Kurt sank back into his couch thinking about what Rachel said. He knew he would have to choose between Blaine or Runway but until Blaine's year was over he had to choose Runway.

"Don't worry Rachel, we'll maintain our professional relationship trust me", Kurt assured her ignoring the doubts in his head.

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT SEBLAINE! Personally I don't like them but I needed someone for Blaine! Don't worry he won't be here forever! ; ). Also Bridgette (my OC) will have a big role in the story later on so look out for her.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So I'm finally back! Sorry t's been so long, I've really missed this story. **

**Today I basically planned out the rest of this story and in total it will have around 10 chapters with an epilogue so you all know**

**So I'm not posting at my usual time because I had almost finished the chapter but I hadn't spaced it and was way too tired. Well here's the chapter I hope you all like it! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!**

**Thank you to CodeFreakingBlue, with-the-captain, Parsnip36, chrono-contract, Taylah8, Mcpakemeg, Susanloves, and Sarahmanda for alerting and reviewing and a special thanks to leamo34 who reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks so much!**

**Please review with feedback, thoughts and comments!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee **

"Mph", Blaine muttered as Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. The two were pushed against Santana's apartment door kissing passionately. Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's waist as the kiss grew deeper.

The pair had been dating now for a few weeks. Blaine loved being around Sebastian but something was wrong. He couldn't let himself truly love Sebastian because he wasn't what Blaine wanted. Blaine wanted Kurt. Blaine allowed himself to kiss Sebastian back but tensed when he felt Sebastian reach for the hem of his shirt.

He quickly broke away, "We're in the middle of a hallway", he told Sebastian.

"Then let's go inside", Sebastian responded leaning in for another kiss. "I have work in the morning and need some sleep", Blaine told him as he said a quick goodnight walked into the apartment. Blaine sighed and leaned against the door.

What was he doing dating Sebastian. He felt terrible knowing that even when he was with Sebastian all he could do was think about Kurt. "Why are you dating him Blaine if you know you're in love with Kurt?", he asked himself as he walked to his room.

Blaine still hadn't gotten over how intense Runway was. Everyone was always running around and stressing themselves out over the smallest issues. Today was no exception at Runway. Blaine could only hear the hushed tones and sounds of heels clinking around the office as they prepared for the start of the day.

As an assistant to the editor Blaine and Santana were responsible for viewing things before sending them to Kurt. They were also responsible for managing the other staff members when they became too stressed out and began to derail.

Santana sighed as she reached her desk, "God I hate it here sometimes".

Blaine looked up from his computer and looked at the girl, "Why because everyone is so tense?".

Santana nodded as she began typing quickly on the computer, "Everyone is freaking out over this work event we have to go to, a new line is being released and everyone wants an invite", Santana explained.

"Why is it like a big party?", Blaine asked confused.

"It's the most anticipated line launch in the fashion industry right now, I really should've cleared you on this so you know what to say when you go", Santana answered dismissively.

Blaine's jaw dropped at the mention of this. "I-I have to go! Why?".

"Because your Kurt Hummel's assistant that's why", Santana answered, "Also your invite is plus one incase you've met any friends while in Paris", Santana mentioned as she walked out of the door.

Blaine grimaced when she said friends since he knew that Santana knew about Sebastian and wasn't happy about it. "But if I invite him Kurt might meet him, it's probably best if I don't", Blaine thought as he began to file new phone numbers into his computer.

Kurt walked through the office doors with Rachel close behind.

"Kurt do you know how much publicity I will get if I go! Then Finn can see I don't need him-", Rachel rambled as she tried to catch up to Kurt.

"Rachel I'm not letting you go", Kurt told the girl, "Not after the time where you burst into song at an event since you wanted to be noticed".

"Kurt that was one time!", Rachel pleaded. Kurt sighed the only reason Rachel was begging to be his "date" to the new line unveiling was so that Finn could see the photos. Apparently it would show him that Rachel was an independent woman but Kurt didn't really see how.

The only thing on Kurt's mind was Blaine. He hadn't really had a nice conversation with him for a few weeks. Whenever he was at Santana's Blaine was out somewhere with some friend. Kurt missed him and at work they only talked about work topics. Kurt wanted to go and get coffee with Blaine just like they used to back in high school.

_Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled down the empty hallway after Glee club rehearsal. _

"_Blaine where are we going", Kurt said between laughs. _

"_To get some coffee darling", Blaine smiled as they reached his car._

"_Why now?", Kurt asked him raising and eyebrow._

"_Because we can" Blaine answered as he started up the car._

"Kurt! Kurt! Are you even listening to me!", Rachel yelled waking Kurt up from his trance.

"Yes Rachel and while I see your point-oh morning Blaine", Kurt stopped as he walked towards his office.

"Morning Kurt…and Rachel?", Blaine raised an eyebrow at the girl trialing behind Kurt.

Kurt mouthed "I'll tell you later" and walked into his office. Blaine only smiled as the pair entered the office and shut the door.

"Look Rachel if I say you can come will you shut up?", Kurt asked as he sat down at his desk. Rachel nodded and squealed hugging him.

"Only one more thing…. you're very friendly with Blaine, Kurt", Rachel sat down in the seat in front of him crossing her arms.

"I do the same with Santana, Rachel", Kurt responded, " I'm not the kind of person to treat my assistants like slaves".

"But remember-", Rachel started.

"Professional I know", Kurt finished internally sighing.

_**Hey Blaine I was wondering tonight if you wanted to come over and I'll make you some dinner or something.**_

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Sebastian**_

Blaine looked at the message and sighed. He had two choices; invite Sebastian or lie. As Blaine texted back he hoped he made the right one.

This line unveiling was one of the biggest events in the fashion industry. Every designer and editor was there and cameras flashed every second. A heap of paparazzi stalked out the entrance hoping to catch a glimpse of someone.

Kurt sighed as he slipped his arm into Rachel's and walked in, with Santana and Brittany following. Kurt mingled around the venue looking at the line and making mental notes for the magazine. He slowly made his way back to Santana and Brittany who were talking to an up and coming Parisian designer.

"Hey Santana have you seen Rachel?", Kurt asked. As he was talking to designers and others he'd lost track of his supposed date.

"Oh she's walking around hoping someone will recognize her", Santana answered pointing to the girl in deep conversation with someone.

Kurt gave a slight chuckle before asking, "And is Blaine here yet?".

"I haven't-oh there he is", Santana said pointing to the entrance. Kurt had to force himself not to drool as he saw Blaine walk through the door. He looked absolutely amazing in his suit.

"Sorry I'm late I had to find a suit", Blaine told Kurt as he walked over.

"It's fine Blaine ", Kurt responded, "I thought Santana said you were bringing a friend".

"Yeah he should be here oh there he is!", Blaine pointed to the tall man walking towards them.

"Is that the guy from the restaurant?", Kurt asked himself.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late", Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine giving him a short kiss. Blaine broke the kiss and looked to Kurt who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face. He saw some hurt and some shock mixed in with a bit of sadness written on Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Blaine's boyfriend Sebastian", Sebastian reached out and shook Kurt's hand.

"Pleasure", Kurt responded plastering a fake smile on his face to hide the pain. Kurt didn't know how much he really missed being with Blaine until he felt how much it hurt to see him with someone else.

**I feel so bad for my babies! It hurts me for them not to be together but I have to I'm sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! So this update is today since I was literally with friends all weekend and had no time to write.**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated a higher T than the rest. There is some strong language in the beginning and some boy kisses with detail so if that bothers you just skip over. (if you follow me on tumblr it won't come as a big shock I talk like that all the time ;P)**

**So this chapter is….I'll just let you all read it ;)**

**Also my birthday is on Thursday and I'm celebrating on Friday so the next update will probably be Saturday on Sunday.**

**On another note I absolutely love all your reviews! They make me laugh and smile whenever I see them. Your all amazing and hilarious. **

**Thanks to vonderfully, starkidpottergleek, AmPietin, StarkidRedvine, Simply Follow The Owls, je-taime93, chris hummel for alerting and **

**Sarahmanda, Anno1701, HarlequinBears, SuppaBlaineSugarCane, chrishummel for reviewing. **

**Please review with your thoughts on this chapter, feedback and any thoughts.**

Kurt sighed as he walked through the cold Paris air to Santana's apartment. Ever since the line unveiling he had been ignoring Blaine. He didn't know what to say, now knowing that Blaine had a boyfriend.

Kurt kept his distance at work and only spoke to Blaine when necessary. Knowing that the man he loved was in a relationship felt like Kurt was getting stabbed in the heart. It hurt everyday seeing Blaine and Kurt felt that it was for the bet to keep his distance until he dealt with the fact that Blaine was taken.

Kurt sighed as he walked into the elevator at Santana's apartment building. Santana had a few pictures that she asked Kurt to look at for the next issue and said she'd be there to give them to him. As Kurt approached her door he noticed it was slightly ajar and walked in.

"Santana I'm here where are the pictures", Kurt called out in the quiet apartment. "Santana!", he called again wondering where she could be.

"She's out with Britt", a voice said coming from a room. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine walking towards him. He gulped as Blaine came closer not knowing hat to say.

"Oh! Well I'll just come back later then", Kurt began to walk towards the door until he heard Blaine again.

"Kurt why are you avoiding me?" Kurt froze at the question and turned around. He saw the hurt in Blaine's hazel eyes and wanted to tell him everything. How he was jealous of Sebastian and completely in love with him but refrained only saying, "What do you mean?".

"Kurt I'm not stupid I can tell you've been avoiding me ever since that line unveiling…. what did I do?", Blaine asked.

Blaine was confused at what he'd done to Kurt. It had been a full week since the event and ever since Kurt hadn't really spoken to him. Any words were only short commands or questions and they hadn't had a real conversation in a long time. "Did I do something to offend you or..", Blaine trailed off trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"I-I'm just a bit preoccupied Blaine I didn't mean to hurt you", Kurt stuttered. He hated to lie especially to Blaine but he didn't know what to say.

"Preoccupied with what Kurt? It's not work because we work together? What's really going on!", Blaine snapped.

"What' really going on? What's really going on is you! You are why I'm preoccupied!", Kurt snapped back angrily.

"And what did I do Kurt! What did I so that offended you so much!", Blaine yelled his voice growing louder.

"You have a fucking boyfriend and you know it hurts to see someone you love with someone else!", Kurt yelled angrily.

Blaine was shocked at this comment and walked closer to Kurt. "You're in love with me".

"Yes I am! Completely in love and it really fucking hurts to see you with someone else and have to…mph", Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Kurt melted into the kiss loving the familiar feeling of Blaine's lips on his own moving in a perfect harmony.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine hugged Kurt tighter around his waist. Blaine enjoyed kissing Sebastian but kissing Kurt made him feel so amazing he couldn't describe it.

As the kiss grew more passionate Kurt moaned as Blaine tongue entered his mouth and their tongues moved together gently massaging each other. Neither of them could think about what they were doing they just enjoyed it so much.

Suddenly Kurt broke away and a look of horror flashed across his face. He had just kissed Blaine, the same Blaine who had a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry", Kurt whispered as he fled out of the apartment. Blaine sat down on the couch in shock. He didn't know exactly why Kurt was apologizing Blaine kissed him not the other way around. It was just in the heat of the moment; after that argument and Kurt said he loved him Blaine couldn't resist.

After Kurt said I love you Blaine had to act on his feelings or it would've never happened.

"It was just a kiss", Blaine tried to tell himself, "You have a boyfriend". As he tried to tell himself these things in the back of his mind he knew it was much more than just a kiss.

"Porcelain!", Santana called as she stood imapteintly at Kurt's door. He had been gone almost all day and Santana needed to see him. Santana's mouth dropped as Kurt opened the door in a T-shirt and Sweats looking sad and hurt.

"Oh Kurt what happened", she asked as Kurt led her to the couch.

"B-B-Blaine he uh….Blaine kissed me", Kurt whispered.

Santana squealed in delight, "That's fabulous Kurt! He finally dumped that Sebastian guy!".

"No Santana. He's still with Sebastian but he kissed me. And I kissed back", Kurt told her slumping into the couch. "What if they break up because of me!"

"Then you and Blaine can be together isn't that good?", Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Kurt only sighed in response. Yes it would be amazing to be with Blaine again. To be able to kiss him and hold him all the time just like they used to. "It would be amazing but Santana I can't just end a relationship", Kurt told her, "I can't do that to someone I love".

"But Rachel I don't know what to do I love him", Blaine sighed. Rachel had come over to talk to Santana but comforted Blaine when she saw the state he was in.

"Blaine look your in love with Kurt but dating Sebastian that's an issue", Rachel told him.

"I know but I can't just dump Sebastian and I feel terrible for cheating", Blaine sighed, "I just couldn't control myself after he said he loves me…god what's wrong with me".

"Nothing Blaine I was the same in high school", Rachel told him, "But eventually everything will get sorted out".

"Yeah but Rachel how do I tell Sebastian that I cheated on him! With my ex boyfriend!", Blaine cried burying his head in his hands.

He didn't want to be this, this cheater. Blaine had prided himself on being faithful. Even though he didn't love Sebastian like he loved Kurt he felt horrible that he did that.

The kiss kept running through his head and one part of him felt horrible to do that to Sebastian. He was an amazing guy that didn't deserve this. The other part of him couldn't forget how amazing it felt to kiss Kurt.

Rachel sighed as she closed the door to Santana's apartment. "Berry", Rachel looked up and saw Santana walking towards her. "Is your guy sad too?"

"Yep he fells terrible for Sebastian but is still hopelessly in love with Kurt", Rachel told her. "Why don't they just get together?".

"They're both in love but don't want to mess anything up", Santana answered sighing as she walked in the door.

"They just both need to realize that if you're in love eventually everything will work out", both girls thought as they went their separate ways.

**I hope the kiss wasn't too awkward, I don't know what it's like because I've never been kissed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! Sorry this is a late it was my birthday last week and I had a long weekend.**

**The reason the update is so late is because today I walked 14 miles for 4 hours and I needed sleep last night to do that (I warn you all to never do it my legs feel like jelly I can barely walk)**

**Also I wrote a oneshot based on a song in my music class. It's called Cold as Ice based on the song by the Foreigners. So please read and review with your thoughts!**

**Also I started to plan another fic. I play the violin and I made a Klaine music school AU where they both play violin. The twist is that I would include around 1 song per chapter and I would play these songs and link them you all on my Tumblr. What do you think? (I wouldn't start until I finish this)**

**If you like the idea please review, PM me or message me on Tumblr.**

**Thanks for reading if you read this long Authors note. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reading!**

Kurt gulped as he walked into work the next day. He didn't know how to act around Blaine. Blaine was in a stable relationship and Kurt didn't want to ruin that. As Kurt walked into the building he gulped. He knew things would be awkward between him and Blaine and was completely dreading it.

Kurt sighed as he stood at the door to his office and walked in. Sitting there typing furiously on his computer was Blaine. Kurt tried to be quiet and quickly walk into his office but Blaine had other plans.

"Good Morning Kurt", Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with a small smile.

"Good Morning", Kurt quickly muffled before briskly walking into his office. Santana walked in a few minutes later with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"What did I do Santana", Kurt sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Many things Kurt", Santana started, "First you're acting like your second assistant is some kind of fatal disease, two you're making the situation more awkward and three you're being and idiot".

"Wow Satan you know how to make a guy feel great", Kurt snapped.

"Look Kurt", Santana softened her tone and uncrossed her arms, "You need to grow some balls and talk to him or else nothing will ever get solved". Kurt only sighed and turned on his computer in response.

Blaine tried to avoid Kurt all day at work. He only stayed at his desk and answered phone calls and emails. He knew they had to talk.

That kiss had been amazing but Blaine was in a relationship. They needed to sort things out but Blaine didn't know how. Suddenly a text pooped up on his phone. It read:

_Go to the ice cream shop on the corner in an hour_

_Kurt will be there_

_S_

Blaine looked over to Santana and gave her a small smile. The only thing she didn't know was how worried Blaine actually was.

Blaine felt his heart turn over in his chest as he walked to the ice cream store. He stood by the river waiting for Kurt. He felt his breath hitch as Kurt walked down the street.

He looked fabulous as usual but the bright Paris day made his eyes sparkle in a way that Blaine loved. Kurt froze when he saw Blaine and the serene look on his face turned startled.

"Oh god Santana didn't tell him", Blaine worried in his head. Blaine rushed towards Kurt so that he wouldn't leave.

"Blaine what are you doing here? Santana said-", Kurt trailed off realizing that Santana had set the whole meeting up "That bitch!"

Blaine only raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?". "I told Santana I wasn't…I didn't…I couldn't….this is…", Kurt stammered looking down at his shoes to avoid Blaine's eyes.

"Look Kurt this doesn't have to be awkward I mean… I-I kissed you and I shouldn't have", Blaine tried to avoid Kurt's eyes. "I have a boyfriend and that was wrong and I'm sorry".

Kurt could feel his heart breaking with Blaine's words. That kiss didn't feel wrong and all it had felt perfect. "Yeah I get it Blaine it was in the heat of the moment and we should just keep our professional relationship".

Blaine gave a wary smile in response. Kurt and Blaine were both hiding their feelings from each other. They both didn't want to mess things up so they hid their feelings. They walked back to work in silence wondering why they had said those words to the other.

_You've been MIA for a few days is everything ok?_

_Sebastian_

Blaine sighed as he read his phone. Ever since the kiss with Kurt, Blaine had been avoiding Sebastian. He didn't know what to day to him; he'd cheated on him.

He wanted to tell him in person but Blaine still hadn't found the right words to say. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't ready to tell Sebastian or for his reaction. He answered the text as best he could.

_Yeah I'm fine just busy at work_

_Blaine_

Blaine but his phone away hoping Sebastian wouldn't answer. Blaine knew he had to break up with him but he couldn't do it now. He couldn't stand there and tell his boyfriend he cheated on him.

He didn't want to see the hurt on Sebastian's face when he found out. Blaine's heart sank when he heard the ping of a reply on his phone.

_Well can I come over tonight ;)_

_Sebastian_

Blaine sighed once again not knowing how to respond.

"Blaine you've ben staring at your phone for like an hour what's going on?", Santana asked walking towards him. Blaine only gave her the phone in response. Santana's eyes widened and she gave Blaine a sensitive smile.

"Look Blaine you have to tell him, you can't go on like this".

"I know but….not tonight, later in the week once I figure out what to say", Blaine buried his head in his hands.

"Look don't worry about it just say tonight you're working late on a project with me", Santana suggested before walking back to her desk. Blaine typed the message feeling terribly guilty for lying but knowing it was what he needed to do.

Sebastian walked through the empty halls of Runway looking for Blaine. Lately he was distant. He never answered his phone and they hadn't gone on it almost a week. Sebastian finally reached Blaine's office and grinned, anxious to surprise his boyfriend.

Sebastian was confused to find two empty desks where he expected Blaine and Santana. He walked further into the office when he heard the clicking of computer keys. "Blaine's probably in there with Kurt", Sebastian thought as he pulled open the door.

Kurt looked up as he saw Sebastian entering the room. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Hey Sebastian…. what are you doing here?".

"Blaine said he was working late on some project with Santana tonight?", Sebastian seemed very confused. "I came to surprise him…. did he leave?"

"Yeah a lot earlier", Kurt told him, "Well I'm sorry you missed him, he was probably just thinking about later in the week".

Kurt hated to lie to people but it was painfully obvious that Blaine had made up that work story to avoid his boyfriend.

"I feel like he's distancing himself from me Kurt", Sebastian sighed, "We haven't gone out in like a week and he never wants to go out. Did I do something wrong?".

Kurt felt terrible for Sebastian. The only reason Blaine was being distant was because of him. Sebastian needed to know, at least so that he could feel better.

"Sebastian I think I know why Blaine's being distant", Kurt started moving closer to Sebastian.

"He kissed me".

**Thanks for reading!**

**So I forgot to thank all your you for reviewing and alerting because I'm stupid. Also I recieved 2 reviews about chapter 2 and it's being fixed now. **

**Sarahmanda, Anno1701, Harlequin Bears, KlaineForever99, for reviewing**

**** alwaysariyana, sharion 69 , Bluethunder5494, Fairytalebeliever123, PorcelainN'Curly4eva, Sbec741, let's kill tonite , asdeathsmilesback, stacekins, **ellenloveslientje, Alionh, SheWasThere for alerting and fav storying. ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It turned out to be one of my favorites! I think you'll see why ;).**

**Also for the reviewers who alerted me about chapter 2 it has been fixed so you can continue on with the story. **

**I listened to the new Glee song Tongue Tied literally the entire time while I wrote this. I am obsessed and in love. Also this may be the longest chapter I've ever written in this story so yaa for that! **

**Also if you ever have a question or like a super long headcannon for the story just message me on my tumblr and you have like a 130% chance I will answer. (My tumblr is more reliable than on here if you want a direct answer I never leave tumblr)**

**Did I ever tell you all that you reviews are the best. Usually because I get them in the morning and it's great to wake up to them. Whenever you guys review it puts a huge smile on my face because your reviews are the best.**

**Thank you Meganchrisfan, Imagination-in-Chains, SakuraKiss96 ( who alerted and faved everything) Harlequin Bears, Sarahmanda, swaymadMaddy for reviewing **

**And to:AlwaysKlaine, spygirl01, sushi91, Klaine143, OMGRedVines, Merlin Emrys 1 for alerting and favoriting.**

**Enjoy the chapter I have a feeling you'll like this one ;)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee**

"_Sebastian I think I know why Blaine's being distant", Kurt started moving closer to Sebastian. _

"_He kissed me". _

Blaine paced around his apartment as he waited for Sebastian. Blaine had decided with lots of coaching from Santana that he had to tell Sebastian. Blaine arranged for Sebastian to come over and talk and was dreading it. He didn't know what to say since he wanted to say it in the nicest way possible.

He heard a knock on the door and swallowed.

"Hey", Sebastian said quietly walking in the door.

"Hey…uh sit", Blaine pointed to the couch awkwardly and walked over.

"So you wanted to talk?", Sebastian asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yes I did", Blaine started, "Look Sebastian you're a great guy but… I don't want to hurt you but I…. You see last week I did something out of my character and I-", Blaine tried to get the words out but it wasn't working. He had no idea what to say.

"Look Blaine I know you kissed Kurt", Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine was completely confused. There was no was Sebastian could've found out since Santana was sworn to secrecy.

The only way he could've- "Kurt told you didn't he", Blaine replied tearing his eyes away from Sebastian.

"Yeah he did", Sebastian answered, "Look Blaine don't worry I'm not mad at you".

"You aren't", Blaine raised an eyebrow, "B-But I cheated on you with my ex and-".

"Look Blaine it doesn't make me feel amazing", Sebastian sighed, "But the moment you introduced me to Kurt I knew you guys both still had unresolved feelings, it's quite obvious". Blaine was shocked by Sebastian's response, it was completely opposite fro what he expected.

"Look Blaine you're a great guy and yes I still have feelings for you. But you have strong feelings for Kurt and I think you need to go and show him exactly how you feel", Sebastian smiled.

Blaine sighed, "You're making this easier but a lot harder".

"Well I can always storm out dramatically if you want", Sebastian smirked and leaned in for a hug. "Don't be a stranger Blaine", He said as he walked out the door.

As Sebastian left Blaine flopped onto his couch. He was free; he wasn't in a relationship anymore. Blaine wanted to run to Kurt and tell him, to kiss him again and be with him. Blaine got up and got his coat, like Sebastian and Santana had said what was he waiting for.

Kurt sighed as he placed the cookie tin in the oven. He couldn't believe what he'd done to a healthy relationship. He'd ruined a relationship and he felt terrible. That's why he was baking, ever since he was little baking would take the stress off of him. When his mom died he started to bake her recipes, it made him feel close to her. Kurt sighed as he began to place another batch on the pan when he heard a loud knock on the door.

Blaine paced outside Kurt's door debating how he was going to do this. Was he going to just walk in and kiss him or tell him first? Blaine froze and realized he just needed to see Kurt right now.

Blaine knocked on the door and waited until he heard footsteps. Kurt opened the door clad in an adorable apron with flour covering him. Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"C-can I come in", Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded as he tried to brush away some flour from his clothes. "I'm sorry about my appearance I was baking".

"I can tell", Blaine asked "What are you stressed about?".

"What do you mean?", Kurt was trying to clear the counter of ingredients as Blaine spoke.

"Well back in high school you'd always bake when you got stressed out. Like when we had exams and you would randomly stop studying and we'd bake together. Or when you were worried about glee or something and you would just go in the kitchen and bake, bake to get rid of all that anxiety. "

Kurt froze in his tracks. Blaine remembered, he remembered all of their good and bad times. He remembered the laughs they shared, he remembered. "You remembered", Kurt whispered chocking back a sob.

Blaine walked closer to Kurt "Of course I remember Kurt, I'd never forget". Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes. He saw the same man he'd left all those years ago, and as he stared he couldn't remember why.

Kurt turned away after a few seconds before blushing bright red, "Well I'm a bit stressed out over work and this is my only escape".

Blaine nodded and could clearly tell that Kurt was lying but he went with it. "Do you need help putting this stuff away?".

"Um yeah can you get the flour? And be careful the bag's a bit-", Kurt's sentence was cutoff by flour hitting his face.

"I am so sorry Kurt! I didn't-", Blaine was interrupted by Kurt flinging flour in his face. They both laughed at the sight of each other and tried to clean themselves off. It was just like old times and neither of them wanted it to end.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and wiped flour off of his check gently stroking it. "Wh-what are you doing", Kurt whispered.

"I came here to tell you something important Kurt", Blaine started. "I, Sebastian and I broke up".

Kurt's mouth fell open, this was what he was dreading. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have told him before you but he seemed desperate and I'm a terrible person and-", Kurt stopped when Blaine held up his hand.

"It wasn't your fault Kurt you actually helped, he told me about how you told him and told me that it was best if we ended it".

Kurt nodded, "That's it?".

"No Kurt it isn't ", Blaine started, "He also told me to get over here and tell you how I feel about you". Kurt turned around his eyes growing glassy.

"Kurt Hummel I've loved you since high school even in those years we were apart I still loved you. I love seeing you, kissing you and being around you. Being with you makes me better it gives me hope. I love you so much Kurt and I-", Blaine's sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own.

This kiss was deeper and full of passion. As their lips moved together in a perfect motion everything felt right. As they broke away Kurt smiled and whispered, "I love you too, I always have trust me I never stopped". Blaine only smiled in response before pulling Kurt closer for another kiss.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sorry I'm a day late but I was playing violin at a charity event and once I got home I couldn't keep my eyes open.**

**I wrote most of this while watching the glee marathon (just a random fact). Also I am completely in denial that Glee is over in a few days and everyone is graduating. On Tuesday I actually might die from loss of fluid in my body (I'm going to cry so hard).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to: primarie, elizdbc1, lifliccan, klainershipper4life99 for alerting, Amones Of Magic, Harlequin Bears, knightlycat, berrymelind for favoriting and SaukaraKisses96, KlaineForever99, Follow The Owls, Sarahmanda, Anno1701(forgot last week sorry), Harlequin Bears for reviewing.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee (If I did Blaine would be a senior)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine explored that night. They explored everything about each other, and revisited previous places. The night was spent in kisses and love with no hesitation and no boundaries.

As they laid in bed together listening to the other's heartbeat Kurt sighed happily, this was everything he wanted. Suddenly Blaine shot up in terror and started to shake his head.

"What's wrong?", Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Only two seconds ago everything was fine and good. What was this sudden shift in the area around them?

"This won't work..we can't", Blaine had fear in his eyes.

"Blaine what's wrong?", Kurt asked gently.

"You're my boss Kurt", Blaine sighed and leaned back against the headboard. Kurt gasped and remembered. Blaine worked for him at Runway and they were together.

"Well it was-", Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt's lips.

"Blaine I'm not breaking up with you, I spent all this time chasing after you I'm not letting you go for anything" Kurt smiled.

"But Bridgette and your job", Blaine started again but was interrupted.

"They will never know trust me", Kurt reassured and brought Blaine closer for another kiss.

Blaine sighed as he entered Santana's door after coming back home from his long weekend stay at Kurt's. As he entered the living room he was greeted by Santana and Brittany cuddled on the couch. They were both dozing off so Blaine planned to slip in quietly and go to his room to avoid questioning.

As he tiptoed across the floor he heard a low voice say "You've been gone a while Anderson".

Blaine sighed and turned around "Yeah I..was with Kurt", Blaine tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"And I'm guessing by your swollen red lips and obvious hickeys your both grew a pair and told each other your feelings right?", Santana smiled. Blaine touched his lips absentmindedly and looked on his shoulder noticing a bright red mark. He hadn't realized it was so obvious.

"Don't worry no one and work will know", Santana laid Brittany down on the couch, "Come on let's go cover those up". As Blaine walked into the bathroom Santana squealed quietly her boys had finally gotten together after all this time.

"Kurt? I'm sorry I was gone I was-", Rachel started as she walked into the apartment. She was shocked as she saw a completely disheveled Kurt covered in marks.

"What happened!", Rachel raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Kurt was covered in marks, his lips were burning red and very swollen and his checks were flushed.

"Blaine happened Rachel", Kurt answered flopping into the couch.

Rachel sighed, "Kurt you shouldn't get involved with and employee it's-".

"Rachel I'm in love let me feel good about it!", Kurt sighed.

"Look Kurt all I'm saying is to be careful you don't want to loose your job", Rachel answered, "And a way to do that is to cover those up". Rachel pointed to a large red mark and led Kurt into his room.

The next morning Kurt sighed as he walked into Runway. He knew he had to be completely professional with Blaine all day and it was already killing him. Not being able to show any affection for each other all day would be absolute hell.

"Morning Blaine", Kurt walked into his office.

"Morning", Blaine called as Kurt entered the doors. Kurt smiled as he slid his doors to a close after him "You seem happy", a cold voice said.

Kurt turned around to see Bridgette sitting in his seat. "Yeah I am! My friend Rachel has sorted stuff out with my step brother and their marriage will survive!", Kurt lied.

"Really? That's nice…I thought it was something else", Bridgette got out of his seat and walked towards him.

"Like what?", Kurt placed his bags on a nearby seat avoiding her eyes.

"Oh I don't know a relationship?", Kurt froze in place for a brief second before continuing to look through a bag.

"Oh Bridgette listen I'm not in a relationship".

"Oh really? You were gone all weekend, no one could get a hold of you", Bridgette answered. Kurt flashbacked to Saturday night when Blaine came over and how he was too wrapped up in Blaine to look at his phone.

"I was trying to organize flights for my friend", Kurt walked over to his desk.

"Whatever Hummel just remember", Bridgette inched closer to Kurt with every word, "This job is hard and you have to be focused. You can't be preoccupied with other things Kurt, and if you do I won't hesitate to let everyone know".

"Oh I know Bridgette", Kurt looked down dismissively and began to work. As Bridgette left Kurt let doubts flood his mind.

He knew what Bridgette would do if she found out, it would be terrible. She'd start with the press and eventually move onto the executives. It could be the end of Kurt's career if she found out. Kurt sighed when he heard a buzz coming from his phone. A short text appeared on the screen:

_Around the corner for lunch my love?_

_Blaine xoxo_

Kurt smiled and his doubts washed away. There was no need to stress out over minor details.. He would always have Runway and Blaine no matter what.

"Kurt why are you still here? It's way past time to go home", Santana called walking into his office.

"I have some stuff to do tonight and I can't do it from home", Kurt replied to the girl, "Don't worry I'll leave eventually".

"Fine whatever", Santana walked out the door "Remember to actually go home!".

Kurt only smiled as he heard the heels click as she walked out of Runway.

"Kurt do you know where Santana went?", Blaine asked walking swiftly into his office, "She said she was going to do something and then we'd go home".

"Oh Blaine you just missed her", Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine.

"Oh well can I get a ride with you?", Blaine asked sitting in a nearby seat.

"Blaine I'm going to be here for a-guh", Blaines lips working their way up his neck cut him off. "Please", Blaine whispered as his lips trailed along Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned as Blaine nibbled slightly on a soft spot on his neck before moving his neck away.

"Blaine I have work to do", Kurt murmured as Blaine captured his lips. Their lips moved together, allowing tongues to roam and explore.

Kurt broke away "I'll take you home if you promise to behave and sit over there", Kurt pointed to a seat in front of him "And you can't distract me like you just did".

Blaine only kissed again in response.

Kurt and Blaine thought they were all alone in the office. What they didn't know was that there was someone else lurking around spying on them.

**I'm pretty sure you all know who it is spying but oh well!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely people!**

**So this chapter…emotional rollercoaster, I'll just let you all read and enjoy.**

**Anyways in other news did you all see the Glee finale? I was so disappointed! The beginning was so good but the end was shit! They left such a big cliffhanger with Kurt and god I am still pissed. **

**Also this is the last chapter before the epilogue! I'm so sad this is over next week! It's been so fun writing this. I loved writing this so much and all of your reviews have made me smile. (Harlequin Bears your latest one made me laugh for like 5 minutes). I may be starting a new fic soon so look out for that. It will definitely be AU and may be based off a movie (idk I'm in the process of deciding but there will defiantly be another fic)**

**Chris Colfer's bday is soo soon! My present is a long post on Tumblr about the reasons why I love him. If you want to see it on the day just check out my Tumblr.**

**Thanks to TheItGleek, Knight of Caeli, Memorize-It for alerting asdeathsmilesback, jadyeelizabeth (also alert), emsylou1110, for favoriting and SaukuraKiss96, HarlequinBears, KlainForever99, Sarahmanda, Anno1701 for reviewing!**

**Discalmer: I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt groaned as he heard loud knocking at his door at 6 AM.

"Who would want to come here so early?", Kurt wondered as he rubbed his eyes. Kurt scowled as he opened the door to a smiling Bridgette.

"Bonjour Kurt!", Bridgette walked right into the apartment and made herself at home.

"Bridgette why are you here?", Kurt sat down next to her yawning.

"Well! Last night I saw something that I thought would….be of your interest", Bridgette reached into her bag and pulled out some pictures. Kurt's mouthed dropped open in shock when he saw the pictures. There in plain sight were Kurt and Blaine kissing, hugging, and holding hands.

Bridgette smirked at Kurt's expression, "What do you think the paparazzi would say about this Kurt? Or the Runway board?".

"Bridgette h-how", Kurt stuttered trying to think of the words to say as he stared at the pictures.

"Oh! I was working late, about to leave when I heard someone else", Bridgette slid the pictures back into her bag, "The rest is history".

"Bridgette what do you want! My job! You want to ruin my relationship with the man I love!", Kurt yelled.

Blaine smiled as he rode up the elevator to Kurt's croissants and coffee in hand. Kurt wasn't exactly a morning person and this was the perfect way to ease him into a happy morning.

Blaine approached the door and was about to know when he heard a female voice. "_Oh! I was working late, about to leave when I heard someone else". The rest is history"._

Blaine recognized the voice she worked at Runway but what was she talking about. The door was slightly ajar so Blaine looked through the small crack. It was Kurt and that girl from Runway sitting and looking at something.

They were these pictures but Blaine could vaguely see Kurt's face on them. "Oh god", Blaine realized, "This is the girl always trying to get Kurt fired. What if she saw us last night and..oh no".

Blaine gasped as he saw Kurt begin to yell at the girl and he ran away.

"This is what I was afraid of", Blaine began mumbling to himself, "I'm getting in the way of his dream job". Blaine sighed as he walked through the streets back to his apartment. He didn't want to be in the way, he wanted Kurt to still work at his dream office no matter what.

"Santana I need you to help me", Blaine asked as he walked into the door.

"What Blaine?", Santana got up from her seat.

"I need you to book me a flight to New York", Blaine asked as he stormed into his room and got out his suitcase.

"Blaine…BLAINE!", Santana yelled trying to stop Blaine as he furiously pilled clothes into his suitcase, "What is going on!".

"I-t's Kurt", Blaine tried to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes, "That girl from Runway who wants Kurt's job took pictures of us and she's going to tell the board and Kurt may get fired and", Blaine stopped as tears spilled down his face.

Santana wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "Listen Blaine I know your pretty dead set in leaving but please take time and think this through", Santana begged. If Blaine left Kurt wouldn't know what to do. Santana sighed as Blaine buried his face in her neck as he cried.

Kurt was worried it had been days since Blaine had come over or even called him. He asked Santana what was going on but she just said that he was going through something serious.

"Santana he's my boyfriend I want to see him", Kurt told her on the phone getting frustrated.

"Look Kurt I-I", Santana hung up not knowing how to respond. Tomorrow Blaine was leaving he was moving to New York and living with Rachel and Finn since Rachel had left Paris a while ago.

Kurt was completely stressed out; with Bridgette and Blaine he didn't know what to do. If he had to he would leave Paris. Nothing would come between him and Blaine again.

Blaine hugged Brittany and Santana goodbye as he boarded his plane. He had been trying all day not to cry. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Leaving Kurt without any real explanation was so unlike him. "This is for the best", Blaine kept chanting in his head as he sat in his seat. If it really was why could he feel his heart breaking.

"Hey Santana is Blaine in I", Kurt froze when he say Santana slowly shaking her head.

"B-Blaine is gone", Santana replied quietly.

"What do you mean?", Kurt felt his heart sink anticipating what could come.

"He went to New York, He didn't want to be in the way of your job and", Kurt tuned the girl out as he sat in shock. Blaine was gone again, he'd lost his soul mate again. Kurt didn't wait for Santana to finish her sentence before breaking down into his hands.

The next day at work Kurt stormed into Bridgette's office in absolute rage.

"Thanks a lot bitch thanks so fucking much!", Kurt yelled ignoring everyone else's shocked expressions. "My boyfriend is now on the other side of the world because of you! ", Kurt continued, "And you know what? You want this job so badly! Let's be honest, I'm moving to New York next week and maybe last month I would've picked you to take my position!".

Bridgette smiled at this her eyes hopeful. "But now! You are at the bottom of my list".

Kurt stormed right back to his office. "Runway board? I have a proposition for you".

"Remember Kurt just because your moving doesn't mean you can get rid of me", Santana told him choking back a sob as he collected his ticket for his plane. "

I know and enjoy being editor! You deserve it", Kurt winked and hugged her goodbye. He had established a New york office for Runway waiting for him when he got there

. He was excited to work in the city but more excited to see Blaine and work everything out. "Au revoir", Kurt whispered as the plane flew into the sky.

"Finn! Do you know which subway I can take to get to my new office", Blaine asked. He had gotten a job at a publishing company in the city. Blaine was happy but he still had a giant part of himself missing.

"Yeah lemme see the map", Finn took the map from Blaine and studied it. There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey man can you get that?", Finn asked.

Blaine nodded and walked to the door.

"Blaine", Kurt said when he saw him. Blaine's mouth dropped open and he flung his arms around Kurt.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left that day and-", Blaine started.

"Shhhh baby I forgive you", Kurt whispered, "Look I'm here now and if you forgot I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you".

Blaine leaned in and connected his lips to Kurt's. There lips moved in a swift movement, tongues exploring their bodies pressing together until there was no space left.

"I love you so much", Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I never stopped loving you", Kurt responded reconnecting their lips.

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Epilogue

**Oh god guys it's the last chapter. Before I start thanking all of you I have a few small things to say.**

**After this I will be starting a new WIP. The summary is this: Kurt is a wedding cake designer. He and Blaine bump into each other and have an instant attraction. A few weeks later he sees Blaine again in like a coffee shop or something and then Blaine arrives at his cake shop and announces he's engaged. Kurt is designing the wedding cake. Begins a bit of the Wedding Planner scenario where Kurt fills in specific details for the wedding (colors, suits stuff like that and dancing) and they fall in love through various different events along the way.**

**So I'll start that fic after I finish a drabble about Blaine on a 10 day exchange in Paris with the Hummels and he falls in love with Kurt. It's written in Blaine's diary entries (with slight dialogue). **

**So look out for those two fics coming soon! I also deleted two of my old fics. They may come back or they may not I'm just in the process of seeing what I want to do with them (just a notice)**

**Ok so now for all the thanking I need to do:**

**Thank you to everyone who read this, reviewed it, alerted it, favorite it basically thank you all. **

**Thank you to all my ongoing reviewers who brought this story to 43 reviews that is the largest number I've ever had. Thank you to all of you who bothered to type out your reviews each week. I love you all so much.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reading the short epilogue! I hoped you enjoyed the story!**

Kurt paced around his house as he waited for Blaine to come home. He twirled the small silver band around in his hands anxiously. This was the perfect time for him to do this. Blaine had his stable job at his publishing company and Kurt was running the New York branch of Runway.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine and nothing was going to stop that. As Kurt was pacing he hear the phone ring.

"Have you done it yet! What did he say! Did you both cry!", As Rachel spoke Kurt hung up the phone. He couldn't deal with her hysterics they would just make him even more nervous.

"Blaine! You're gonna do it tonight right!", Finn ran into his office with a wide grin.

Blaine smiled nervously back rolling the silver band in his fingers, "I'm going home to do it right now".

"Well good luck man I know he'll say yes", Finn slapped Blaine's back and walked out.

Blaine sighed as he packed up his things to leave. "I'm going to propose to the love of my life", Blaine whispered to himself as he exited the building.

Kurt jumped from his seat when he heard a key in the door. "You can do this Kurt", He told himself.

"Hey Kurt- Oh! You made dinner!", Blaine walked into the apartment giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Okay during dinner is the best time to do it", Blaine told himself.

They ate quietly, both men nervous and scared. "Kurt", Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. "There comes a time when you realize who you want to spend the rest of your life with and who you want to have kids with and grow old with. I-In my mind it's always been you. Ever since high school I've wanted to be with you forever. For the rest of my life".

During his speech Blaine got to his knee. "Kurt Hummel will you marry me?". Kurt's eyes were glassy and stray tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kurt got his ring from his pocket and held it out to Blaine. "I love you and want to be with you forever. Of course I'll marry you".

Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own. He pulled away and slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger as Kurt did the same.

"I love you so much", Blaine whispered pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"I'll love you forever".

**I hope you all stick around for my other fics! I'll see you all with my new fic soon!**


End file.
